


Tea, Apple Juice And Cookies

by metaphoricalpluto



Series: Parental/Fmailial Royality au fics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Food, Gen, Tea, but its breif and not really talked about in detail, idk what else to add as tags, its like a scrape, just a bunch of fluff, let me know if i need to add anything else, one wound, roman is extra and patton is a cutie, so a mild injury, took me ages to get the motivation to finish it but here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricalpluto/pseuds/metaphoricalpluto
Summary: Roman and his son Patton spend a relaxing day at home, spending time together and enjoying being in each other's company





	Tea, Apple Juice And Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> So it took me months to finally finish typing up and editing this and i think it turned out pretty good! I always see Patton being the father so i thought i'd mix it up and have Roman being Patton's dad which was quite fun! I hope you guys love this fluff fest with like that mild injury. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope it comes across as good as well :D

As he crept around the back of the sofa, Patton made sure to keep a close eye on his father. He was small enough to be able to hide behind the large seat without being seen, but tall enough to have to crawl, for if he stood, his head would peep over the top and his plan would be ruined.

Just as the 7 year old managed to move directly behind his target, the man stood and took off to the kitchen. Change of plan. Making sure he was distracted, Patton attempted to ninja roll across the carpeted floor to get from the sofa to the wall that was joined to the kitchen.

It ended up being more of a log roll and scramble over, but Patton was proud of it. He placed his circular framed glasses back on his face and edged as quietly as he could down the hallway to the door and peered around the corner to see his dad standing in front of the kettle, waiting for it to ding.

It didn’t look as if he had been spotted yet, so his master plan was still in action. He tiptoed on the blue checker pattered lino floor of the kitchen, crouching ever so slightly as he thought it would make him stealthier. It was what everyone did in the cartoons at least!

He inched forward, holding his breath as he crept, a mischievous grin on his face. He continued and got closer to his tall father who still had his back turned. Closer and closer until-

“Surprise attack!” The child suddenly yelled and dived for the left leg and latched onto it, wrapping his whole body around it.

Roman, having heard his son’s antics from since they were in the sitting room till now, feigned surprise and gasped. “Ack! Where did you come from? I’m being attacked!” he yelled, looking down at his son, who wore dungarees, that were cut off just before the knee and had patched sewn on from different shows and cartoons he liked (such as a Totoro, a Steven Universe gem, a cat, a heart with glasses and a few other patches as well), with a pastel blue shirt, and was currently clinging onto his leg, beaming wickedly up at him. “Have mercy upon my leg!”

The boy giggled, “Your leg’s mine now!”

Roman put a hand to his forehead dramatically, “Alas! What ever shall I do! I have a small person stuck to my leg! How shall I ever be able to survive!”

Paton pouted, “I’m a prince, not just a… person!” then his face brightened up again and he laughed, “You’re trapped now!”

“Oh no!” Roman put his hands on his hips and smiled back at the young boy. “Guess I’ll just have to find some other way to get to the teabags!” his smile grew wider and he took a step with his right leg towards the teabag tin which was on the other side of the room. Then, with what he made look like all his strength, he hoisted his left leg with the extra weight and took another step, carrying Patton with it. Instantly, the room was filled with childlike screeches and laughter. Sounds that were like bells to Roman’s ears.

“Hnng,” he lifted Patton again and more high-pitched shouts rang. “No little Princes can defeat the mighty Roman!” he then moved his arms to show off what little muscle he had there.

The morning summer sunlight shining through the large window in front of the sink to the left of the pair cast a warm glow over the two. It reflected off Patton’s glasses and made his freckles stand out, his brownish-red hair catching the sun and lightening to almost a caramel colour. He was simply the most adorable child Roman had ever had (and the only child) as the boy giggled uncontrollably from where he held tight to Roman’s leg. He gazed down at his son and could feel his heart swell with love for his child.

After a few more steps, each one making Patton cling tighter, they made it to the tin. “Ha ha! Made it! I told you I was unstoppable,” Roman said triumphantly, taking out a bag, making a mental note to put teabags on the shopping list for later.

Patton’s eyes glinted mischievously, “now you gotta go back again.”

A sigh, “you are correct young Patton. How do you suppose I get back there then, hmm?”

“Tricky! Dark blue squares have sharks! Watch out for them,” Patton stated, still smiling.

“Sharks?” Roman exclaimed, “oh dear, this shall be a treacherous journey indeed! Hold on tight!”

And with that they were off again, Roman deciding to choose a long winded path to get back to the kettle. Halfway on their way back, it dinged to signal it had finished. Admittedly, he did almost fall into a pit of sharks on a few steps, but managed to keep balance easily, so he wasn’t attacked.

It didn’t take long to return to the counter with the teabag, so when they arrived, the water was still boiling hot. Roman dumped the teabag into his red mug which had a yellow crown on the side and looked down at his leg. “Would you like a drink Patty-cake?” He asked.

Patton hummed in thought for a moment. “Apple juice!” Roman raised an eyebrow. “Please!”

Roman obliged and went over to the fridge and took out the carton of apple juice. “And which cup shall you want today?”

“Totoro please!” said cup was retrieved from the cupboard above them; where all the other mugs were held. It was a glass cup with all the characters from the film ‘My Neighbour Totoro’ around the sides. He filled it up with apple juice then returned to making his own tea. After thoroughly mixing the teabag in the hot water and squeezing it out against the side of the mug, he took both the glass and the mug over to the table in the middle of the room.

“If you want your juice you’re gonna have to let go of my leg Pat,” Roman chuckled.

“Fiiine,” Patton detached himself reluctantly and climbed onto the chair across from his dad, who had gone to put milk in his tea and returned to the table again, stirring slowly and putting a curly-whirly straw in Patton’s glass.

The two sat in silence for a good few minutes, listening to the birds chirping outside and enjoying the warmth that the sunshine brought. A squirrel raced across the grass outside and up a tree.

“Cookies!” Patton exclaimed, making his father jump ever so slightly.

“Cookies?” He asked.

“Yeah!” Patton replied enthusiastically.

“What about them Patty?” Roman queried.

“Can we make them?” the boy said, excitedly jumping up and standing.

Roman raised an eyebrow as he warmed his hands on the outside of the mug. “Now?” Patton nodded vigorously, his glasses almost falling off in the process. “Alright then.”

Roman stood up and collected the old recipe book from its place atop a shelf on the wall. It was a tad worn down and torn in various places but that was only due to how often it had been picked up and used. He set it down on the table and with Patton standing next to him, flicked through the pages till he found the cat bookmark that marked the page which held the recipe for the cookies.

They split off to gather the ingredients, bringing them back to the large table and setting them down. Roman clapped once after they’d gotten everything and then together they started creating the mixture, measuring the ingredients with weighing scales that probably should have been replaced a while ago, and adding too many chocolate chips than was needed, but it wasn’t as if anyone else was going to find out anyways.

Then a baking tray was buttered and circles of the cookie mixture were placed onto it. Oven turned on, cookies placed in and timer set. Now all that was left was to wait.

And wait.

Aaaaaand wait.

Patton was growing bored by the second sitting in front of the oven, watching the cookies expand and rise slowly.

Roman, noticing his growing boredom spoke up. “Patton, would you be a gentleman and pick out a film for us to watch after these have finished baking?”

Patton paused, “but what if I don’t wanna be a gentleman…”

Roman just smiled, “then you don’t have to be, now run along you little piece of royalty and choose that film!”

The child beamed and dashed out the room racing to the DVD box and spending a few minutes deciding, then racing back to the kitchen with said DVD in hand.

“Got one!” He announced as he rushed back into the kitchen. “Can we watch Toto-”

His sentence was cut off as he tripped over his own feet and face planted into the floor. He had let go of the DVD and his glasses had come off but other than that, he thought he was ok. He got onto hands and knees, finding his glasses and putting them back onto his face. Standing back up he picked up the film and went over to his dad, who had just risen to see if Patton was ok.

As if nothing had happened, Patton smiled widely and repeated himself. “Can we watch Totoro?”

“For sure! What a brilliant choice of films! Are you ok though? It seemed as though you had a pretty nasty fall there Patty-cake,” Roman knelt down so he was level with the child to check whether he was ok or not.

“I’m ok!” Patton smiled, “though my knees do hurt a bit…”

Roman checked them and found a small graze on each. “Hmm, would you like to sit on the table while I assess the possible damage?” Patton nodded and Roman hoisted him up under his arms and sat him on the table with his legs hanging off the edge, which began to gently kick back and forth almost instantly.

He kneeled down again to have a closer look. “Hmm, doesn’t look too bad, looks like we won’t be removing any legs any time soon.” He smiled. “Although we may need to use a plaster,” he then stood up and went to the medicine cabinet. “Which one would you like?” he asked, pulling out a few tins, all of which had different animals on them.

“Cat please,” Roman nodded and brought over the pastel pink tin, putting the other ones back.

“I’m going to need to clean this first though, hold on, it won’t take long.” And then he started gently dabbing at the grazed knees, muttering encouragements as he could see Patton wincing. “You’re so brave, you know that pat?” he said as he put the biggest plaster he had over the scrapes, covering both kneecaps in a pastel pink plaster which had a white cartoon cat face in the middle of. “Want me to kiss it better?” Patton nodded. Roman did so, making as extra as he could, making Patton giggle. “May all your wounds heal again and become twice as strong!”

They were interrupted by the timer beeping at them, alerting them to the cookies being done. Patton hopped off the table to watch as Roman grabbed the pair of oven gloves and took the tray of cookies out, putting them onto a cooling rack to cool down. “Remember to wait till they’re cool to eat them, ok Pat?” Roman reminded him and he nodded.

“Yeah I know,” Patton replied with a smile.

Roman went back over to the table to pick up his mug, and then leaned against a counter, sipping the warm drink, enjoying the moment. Patton pushed himself forwards after a couple of minutes and went over to his dad. “You doing ok there padre?” Roman asked as he felt a weight on his feet and arms wrapping around both of his legs. He looked down to see Patton smiling up at him. He chuckled softly. “And now what might you be doing Pat-Pat?” Roman wrapped his arms around the child ever so gently.

“Standing on your feet,” Patton answered, smiling wider, if that was even possible.

“It seems so. Why might you be doing so, young one?” Roman replied.

“Cuz I felt like it,” Patton said. Roman hummed in thought, then started rocking from side to side like a penguin would, both pairs of feet being lifted one after the other, Patton’s feet so much smaller than Roman’s own. Bouts of cheerful glee rang like bells and the magic of a child’s laugh filled the room, Roman’s own deep laugh joining in as well. They swayed for a few minutes, ending up going in large circles in the space, turning all over the place, till they got dizzy and had to stop, but the laughter carried on nevertheless.

Then Patton lifted his arms and his dad reached under his armpits and effortlessly lifted him in to the air, much like how a character in a recent Ghibli film they’d watched was. Patton was then spun round again and dropped into his father’s safe arms, being held close, the two hugging one another tightly. There was a warm atmosphere, between the sun and their love for one another.

“You’re gonna grow up to be someone great one day, I know you will.” Roman said, eyes closed as he pressed his son’s head to his neck, holding him tighter, but not too tight, in a comforting loving way. “The road may become rough, but I know you’ll be the best you that you can be.” The two smiled, eyes blocking out the rest of the world as they were closed and they existed only in the embrace they shared. Nothing would be able to break the close bond the two shared, as father with son.

And so the rest of the day was spent watching films, in the company of each other, relaxing in the summer warmth and the glow the sun gave through the windows. Many cookies were eaten and by the 4th film, they were growing quite tired, both laying on the sofa, Patton’s head in his father’s lap.

“Hey dad?” he spoke up quietly.

Roman paused in running his hand lovingly through the child’s hair. “Yeah kiddo?” He replied

“I love you,” Patton turned to smile at Roman, rolling over to hug him round the waist. Roman leaned over and hugged Patton back.

“I love you too, Patton.” He replied, and then they continued watching the film.

Even if Patton grew older and became less dependent on Roman, their bond would never change. They would both continue loving each other, even if one day Patton might get married, he would always love his dad, the man who was there for him through thick and thin.

But for now there was the quiet moments and joys of youthful childhood, moments filled with tea, apple juice and cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> i did a drawing for it which can be found here on tumblr: 
> 
> https://metaphoricalpluto2.tumblr.com/post/184019200737/i-wrote-a-fic-for-familial-royality-recently-and
> 
> and speedpaint on youtube:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBIzR9nUXXo


End file.
